7 Minutes in Heaven
by BigHair
Summary: While our favorite Naruto characters are sitting around bored, Ino suggests that they play 7 minutes in heaven. But Sakura and Sasuke are unexpectedly the first players. Will being trapped in closet push their friendship away, or will it bring them closer
1. whaddaya wanna do?

hey homies! check it out, my second story! OH YEAH!! cough. anyhoo... as i'm sure you read in the summary, this story is about the naruto gang playing the most popular sexy game since the nervous game, seven minutes in Heaven. or should i say, our favorite couple is playing it? coughcoughsakuracoughsasukecough. and just to give you a heads up, I DON'T WRITE LEMONS!!!!! so it's safe to say that sasuke won't OSATU sakura!!! cough. sorry. inside joke! so anyhoo... read, review, enjoy, and stay away from people who OSATU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

disclaimer: i may not own naruto today, but someday i will...oh, i will...and then...THE WORLD!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!

**chapter 1: whaddaya wanna do?**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were all sitting around at Ino's house bored to death.

"Whaddaya wanna do?" Ino asked lazily, making her sound like Shikamaru.

"I dunno. What do _you _wanna do?" Sakura asked back.

"I dunno. What do _you _wanna do?" Naruto chimed in.

"What exactly happened?" Shikamaru piped up. "I mean, we were having fun five minutes ago. And now it's just, 'Whaddaya wanna do?' "

"I dunno. What do _you _wanna do?" Ino asked.

"I wasn't really asking that question, you troublesome woman."

"Troublesome?! Why I oughta--"

"Uh, how about we play a game?" Hinata asked quickly to prevent any unnecessary violence from Ino. Everyone was quiet as they thought about a game to play. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Ino's head.

"Oh, I know! How about the _Nervous Game?" _She suggested seductively. "Sasuke and Sakura can go first."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!" They both shouted.

"Alright, alright! Geez! Well, I guess we can play the next best thing."

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

"Seven minutes in Heaven, of course."

"How do you play?" Sasuke asked.

"It's simple, really." She explained. "A girl puts on a blindfold, and she _can't take it off under any circumstances, _we lock her and a guy in a closet, and for the next seven minutes, the guy gets to do whatever he wants with her." She explained the last part even more seductively.

"That's even worse than the Nervous Game!" Sakura exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, c'mon! Loosen up a little! Have some fun, Forehead Girl!" Ino said, trying to convince her.

Sakura thought for a few seconds. "Fine!" She said. "Only if the boys promise to not force the girl to do anything against her will." All the boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now that that's settled, guess who our first players are?" Ino said with an evil smile. And before you could say "Git r' done" Ino had quickly taken Sakura's headband, pulled it over her eyes, shoved her and Sasuke into a random closet, and locked the door.

sorry this chapter is so short! but at least i left you with a CLIFFHANGER!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! and if you ever want to find out the ending, you must review!!! yes, i'm just _that _evil.


	2. a little longer than 7 minutes

yo! ...yeah, i got nothin. just read the durn story. pweety pweez? (makes sad puppy dog eyes)

disclaimer: i don't own naruto...but i wish i did. sniff.

**chapter 2: a little longer than seven minutes...**

"What the HECK?! INO!! Let us out!!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"Nope!" Ino answered proudly with a triumphant smile. "Not until your seven minutes are up! But until then, have fun!"

"Ino! If you don't let us out _right now, _you're gonna be in the worst trouble that you've ever been in!!" Sakura screamed in anger.

"Sorry! _You're _the one who agreed to play the game _and _said that the guys can't do anything against the girls' will! But you never said that you and Sasuke couldn't be the first players!!" Ino said while laughing.

"Ino, I--"

"Oh, and another thing, you absolutely _cannot _take off the blindfold." Ino said, interrupting Sakura.

"You mean my headband?" Sakura asked in an irritated voice.

"Call it what you want. You still can't take it off until your seven minutes are up. Which starts right...NOW!"

Not five seconds into the seven minutes and already Naruto said, "You guys wanna go for ramen?"

"Yeah, I'm starved." Shikamaru said. Ino and Hinata agreed.

"Hey! What about us? We're still locked in here." Sasuke called.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke-kun! We'll bring you something back!" Ino called back to him. Then the next noise they heard was the door slam shut and Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed.

"Can you believe them? I don't think they've _ever _sunk this low before." Said Sakura as she started to remove the headband from her eyes. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on top of hers.

"Can't let you do that. Our seven minutes aren't up yet." Sasuke said cooly.

"What?? You're not actually going through with this, are you Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone.

"That's how the game is played. And the last time I checked...we were playing."

Sakura scowled. "Hmph. Fine." But of course, her inner was shouting, _**'CHA! This is the best! If Sasuke is willing to play, then that means...EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!' **_She squealed with excitement.

-

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were outside Ino's house and Naruto was trying to convince the others to do something stupid.

"Naruto, we can't _drive _to Itchiraku. We're not old enough yet." Shikamaru told him in an irritated tone. "And besides, we don't have a car, and if we did then there'd be _no way _that _you _would drive."

"Oh, c'mon! Itchiraku is on the other side of town! It would be faster if we drove! And one of you guys could drive, even though I have the most experience!"

"What experience?" Ino asked.

"Iruka-sensei let me park his car into his driveway...once...only once...never again. Probably because I forgot to set the parking brake and it crashed into Granny Tsunade's mailbox and she blamed Iruka-sensei because I knew that she would know that it was my fault if I stuck around so...I ran off."

"..."

"Like you guys had any better experience." Naruto said, irritated by his friends silence.

"Whatever, Naruto no baka." Ino said coldly. "Where would we get a car anyway?"

"We can use the Pervy Sage's car! He won't ever know it's missing!" Naruto encouraged.

"But that's what you said about Tsunade's sake." Hinata replied innocently.

"And Kakashi's book." Shikamaru added.

"_And _Tenten's weapons." Ino said.

"_And _Neji-nii-chan's swimming trunks." Hinata added with a giggle.

"_**And **_Gaara's sand gourd." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"_**AND **_Lee's eyebrows!" Ino said laughing.

"Okay, okay! But this time it's _really _important! There's _ramen _at stake! And besides, if we walk then it would take a little more than seven minutes. Do you know how mad Sasuke and Sakura are gonna get?" Everyone shuddered at the thought of both Sasuke _and _Sakura getting angry.

-

"WHOOOOOOOOO BABY!!!!!!!! ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!"

"Naruto would you shut up?! Sit back down and get your head out of the sun roof!!" Ino shouted to the hyperactive blonde as she drove. (A/N: hahahahaha!!! you probably thought that it was sakura or sasuke screaming the first two sentences, didn't you?! you guys are so perverted! i told you, i don't write lemons! But i will put them in the limelight!)

Obviously, they had worked up the nerve to "borrow" Jiraya's car.

"Sorry, Ino." Naruto said while smiling his cheesy grin. "It's just when I get hungry I get really hyper and excited."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Said an irritated Shikamaru. They started to turn a corner when Naruto said, "No,no,no! Wait, don't turn here! I know a shortcut!"

"But that's what you said the time we took a hike through the forest of death." Ino pointed out.

"So?"

"We got lost for two weeks!! And half the time that giant snake tried to eat us!!" She said angrily.

"Yeah, well this time's different. I've taken this route thousands of times! Just trust me!"

"Trust _you?" _Questioned Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Shika-kun's got a point. We'll just go this way." Ino said as she pointed to the direction that she originally planned to take.

"Guys, why don't we just listen to him for once?" Hinata said quietly yet boldly. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She never said something like that to them before. Ino thought for a second and saw that Hinata was serious.

"Fine." She sighed. "We'll listen to the Baka. But for _you, _Hinata. _Not _for him." Then she started to go the other way, according to Naruto. They took a path through the forest for a few minutes when all of the sudden,

POW!!!

The car stopped. Everyone looked at each other and kept silent. Then they all burst out of the car and to their horror, found a flat tire.

"Ehehe...looks like we'll be gone longer than seven minutes." Ino said with a weak giggle. Then shot an angry look at Naruto and Hinata, who both gave her a weak smile and nervous laughs.

TBC...

Hehehehe... i hate reading them but _love _writing them. yes, they are indeed...CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!! but never fear, UNDERDOG IS HERE!!! cough. i--i mean, uh, forget you heard that. just review the story!


	3. okaya LOT longer

OMIGAWD! I LUV U GUYS!! I ONLY POSTED THESE CHAPTERS LAST NITE AND I ALREADY GOT 23 REVIEWS!! U GUYS R THA BEST!!! and as a token of my gratitude, i will answer this question for TH12...at the bottom of this chapter...sorry! i don't have room here!! well anyhoo... here is the third chapter to Seven Minutes in Heaven! WOO! bet you're wonderin what happened to Sasuke and Sakura, huh?? well, you're about to find out!!!!! but i'll tell you this: i'm gonna put them in the limelight! ooh-la-la!

disclaimer: i don't own naruto. but i do own this fan fiction story!! and nobody can take it away from me!! ya hear?! no one!! you'll have to pry from my cold, dead--

**chapter 3: okay...a **_**lot **_**longer **

I'm sure you can imagine where our favorite couple is. (closet. duh.)

"Where are they?" Sakura asked. (A/N: she still had the blindfold--err, headband on.)

"Not sure. They should've been back by now...unless they took directions from Naruto."

_with Naruto and others..._

ACHOO!!

"sniff. I've got the weirdest feeling that someone's talking about me."

"Shut up, Baka. We're still not talking to you!"

"Sorry Ino."

_Back with the isolated ones..._

Sakura sat in a corner of the closet, scowling to herself.

'Hmph! If he's willing to play and have me blindfolded, then at _least _he could _do something!' _She thought angrily. Suddenly she felt a presence sit beside her, and hot breath against her ear.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

The sound of his voice made her blush massively. Luckly it was dark enough so Sasuke couldn't see it. But there was some light, so he could make out her expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except for the fact that I can't see anything. But I guess our seven minutes aren't up yet." She said in a annoyed tone. Sasuke thought for a minute, and suddenly put his hand on Sakura's blindfold.

"What are doing??" Sakura asked in a surprised voice.

"Ino said that you couldn't take off the blindfold. She never said that _I _couldn't." He said quietly enough for only them to hear. Even though they were the only ones there.

"O-Okay..." She whispered.

Sasuke slowly raised the blindfold from Sakura's eyes.

Onyx clashed with Emerald.

Sasuke and Sakura both felt massive blushes creeping onto their faces, and both quickley turned away from each other's glances.

'WOW!' Sasuke thought. 'I've never seen Sakura's eyes up close before. They're _beautiful! _Wait a minute! What am I saying?!'

"Uh, um, so, um..." Sakura couldn't find the right words to say.

"You could try 'Thanks,' you know." Sasuke said.

"Oh, right! Uh, thanks. I can see now!"

Awkward silence fell over them.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was sitting with her legs straight out. Then he got an evil idea to mess with her head. He scooted closer to her, slowly raised his right hand and placed it on her left knee, so the position they were in was Sasuke practically hovering over her. Sakura's head shot up and stared at Sasuke's hand with wide green eyes.

"S-Sasuke? Wha-What are you d-doing?" She stuttered nervously. Sasuke slowly leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you nervous?" He asked seductively as his hand slowly ran up her thigh.

Sakura gasped when his hand traveled further than it should've been going. Suddenly he stopped moving his hand up her thigh, but started rubbing it. Practically massaging it. Sakura's heart started pounding so hard that it hurt to even breathe.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered in her ear in his seductive voice. Sakura's breathing started to get shallow and she felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Until Sasuke said,

"I'm not gonna do anything to you."

She turned to face him, only to find him wearing his famous smirk. Her eyes started to shake with anger. Then she turned her whole body around and slapped him. Hard. _Really _hard. I'm talking a searing, mind-numbing painful slap. This sudden action had caught Sasuke off gaurd, which made him suddenly forget who had slapped him and relied on instinct. Without thinking, he slapped her back. Thankfully, not nearly as hard. But it still stung Sakura's face. Her eyes had deeply saddened and they stopped shaking with rage, but started shaking with fear and saddness. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock, horror, saddness, and fear for Sakura. He didn't know what had come over him.

Hot tears stung Sakura's eyes and ran down her face, which only stung more when it hit the spot where Sasuke slapped her.

"Sakura..." He said as he reached his hand out to wipe her tear. "I didn't--"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She shouted.

Sasuke jerked his hand back and more tears poured down Sakura's face like a waterfall. They kept staring at each other until Sakura couldn't withstand his gaze anymore. She turned away and went to the other side of the closet to cry. Of course it wasn't a very big closet, so she was only three feet away from him.

Sasuke turned away too, propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

'What did I just do?' He asked himself. 'God, I'm an idiot. How do I fix this? _How _am I gonna fix this??'

TBC...

please don't kill me for the cliffhanger and the making-sasuke-a-jerk-ness-ness-ness...ness. GAH! DON'T HURT ME!! but the sooner you review, the sooner you find out how sasuke wins sakura's heart! or will he? dun-dun-dun!! oh, and i will tell you this: the next chapter will be about sasuke and sakura getting to know each other more better! but i gotta tell ya the truth: i'm stumped. i really have no idea how he's gonna win sakura back! so i need some suggestions!! please? this story depends on your reviews!! (talks in scary demon voice) and if you don't, i'll send the log after you!!!!

log: ...

me: (shudders) oh, i'm glad i'm not you right now.

OH! before i forget, i gotta answer TH12's question: the nervous game is where a guy places his hand on a girl's leg and slowly runs it up the leg further and further until one of them freaks out! n-not--not that i ever _played _it before!! uh, err--anyhoo...hope that helped clear your confusion!


	4. you don't know anything about me

OMIGAWD!!! I CAN'T EVEN _BEGIN _TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!! and don't worry, i'm NOT gay. i repeat: NOT GAY. BECUZ I LUV YA 4 THA REVIEWS!!!!!!! i mean, just TODAY i checked the reviews and i had 23. and ON THE SAME DAY i got 10 MORE!! THAT EQUALS 33!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!! and for _another _token of my gratitude, I've decided to put an certain extra couple for ! thanx so much for the suggestions!! some of them were what i had in mind originally, but it's good to know your right! lol! but they really were helpful! thanx my wunnerful viewers! and now, the moment you've all been waiting for...(cue drumroll) CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!! WOO!

disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah...i know the drill. i don't own naruto...

**chapter 4: you don't know anything about me...**

"Ino, I seriously I didn't know that this was gonna happen." Naruto said gloomily.

"I don't care! I'm always saying, that the only way to go is _my _way! If not then everything gets screwed up!" Ino shouted angrily.

"Sorry..."

"And _you _Hinata! Why do you even bother sticking up for him?! This is your fault too! If you didn't stick up for him and convince me to listen to him, we wouldn't be in this situation!!" Ino screamed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hinata was on the verge of tears.

Naruto saw this and fumed as he stood up.

"HEY!! BACK OFF YOU PIG!!!!" He screamed at Ino.

Everyone looked at him in utter shock. No one has _ever _had the guts to call Ino a pig except for Sakura. Those who did were never seen again.

Ino stood up to come face to face with Naruto. Her eyes darkened.

"What...did...you...say?! She said in a demonic voice.

"DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, PIG? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHO'S RIGHT AND WHO'S WRONG!! ESPECIALLY NOT HINATA!!! SHE WAS JUST STICKING UP FOR ME!!! IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT I'M A RETARD!!!!! SO MY LAST SUGGESTION IS THAT YOU BACK OFF _**NOW!!!"**_

Everyone stared.

"And I'm sure about that one." He said as he walked over to Hinata.

As he walked away, Ino plopped down next to Shikamaru, too shocked to say anything.

-

_'Sakura...' _Sasuke thought. _'I didn't mean it...you have to understand that--no, no! That sounds retarted! Great, how am I supposed to say sorry to her? I can't just say 'sorry.' It wouldn't be enough. Man, this is hard. Especially because I never apologized to anyone before, let alone Sakura.'_

Sasuke was sitting on his side of the closet, trying his absolute best to think of an apology that would let Sakura know how truly sorry he was. But she would probably need a _lot _of convincing.

_'Ow...' _She thought painfully as she continued to cry. _'It still hurts...why would he do that? HOW could he do this? I will NEVER forgive him for what he did to me...NEVER!!' _

But she wasn't thinking about Sasuke.

She looked over at him, the hot tears still stinging her face.

Sasuke felt a pair of hurting eyes watching him. He turned to look.

Onyx met Emerald. And locked.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said sincerely. "You know that I would _never _do anything to hurt you on purpose. What I did was _beyond _stupid. I don't know why it happened. I guess just instinct... I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Please forgive me."

_'Sakura-chan?' _She was a little surprised at the name he called her.

Sakura saw the hurt in his eyes that said he was ashamed for what he did...But it didn't compare to the pain she had in _her _eyes. Not even close. And to think it was because of something completely different.

Sakura glared at him.

"That's exactly what _he _said. Word for word. But he didn't mean a word of it." She said coldy.

Sasuke was confused. "Who?" He asked.

Sakura looked ahead, away from his gaze and stayed silent.

"I can understand if you don't wanna tell me about it." Sasuke said. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as this." He added gloomily.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know...anything..." She said slowly.

"What?"

Sakura turned and looked at him, her green eyes glaring daggers through him.

"You don't know _anything _about me." She replied coldly.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Then start sharing." He said cooly.

"That's none of your business!" Sakura snapped.

"Maybe not. But for some reason, correct me if I'm wrong, the look on your eyes say that you want me to know."

Sakura didn't say anything, thus proving Sasuke right. She wanted him to know. She _needed _him to know.

She looked at the wooden door and sighed heavily.

"My mom died in a car accident three years ago."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"That's when everything changed. I was never the same." She was silent for a few seconds. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning." She looked over at Sasuke who was now eager to listen.

"My father...had a problem. So did my mom. Their bedroom was right next to mine. Every night I would hear the sounds of them fighting. They were...horrible sounds." As Sakura said this she shuddered and teared up a little.

"Screaming, crying, punching and kicking...they were so loud. There were times where I would run away for the night just so I could sleep." She looked back at him.

"Do you remember when I didn't show up for training and you, Naruto and Kakashi came to my house, and when I opened the door...I had huge purple bruises all over my face? And I told you guys that I fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah..."

"...I lied."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little more.

"It was from my dad."

Sasuke's eyes reached the ultimate limit of widening.

"And it wasn't the first time. He had a drinking problem, and when he wouldn't get his way or if he would just get mad, he would take it out on me if my mom wasn't there."

"Sakura--"

"Now, if I tell you the rest of this you gotta promise that you won't pity me." She interrupted Sasuke.

"Alright."

"He's always been like that. Since I was three years old. He'd even beat me back then."

It took all of Sasuke's strength to restrain himself from embracing Sakura in a tight hug and never let her go. But he promised Sakura that he wouldn't pity her.

"For ten years I had to live with that. _Ten years _of brutal beatings for no reason everyday. And it caused my mother and I to grow more and more distant, even though we were all that we had. One day it was different. For some reason, my father thought that my mom was cheating on him. They got into the worst fight I've ever seen. It was...terrifying. I ran to go hide in the car, and my mom followed shortly. Little did we know that my father didn't take the car to the shop to get the brakes fixed like he should've. When we were driving, me and my mom got into this fight--"

Sakura stopped for a moment to wipe a soon to be fallen tear.

"Um, we-we got into a fight about him. And the fight we had was just as bad as the fight my parents had, if not worse. I don't even remember why I brought him up. She got mad, so she speed up the car to nearly 100 miles an hour. A red light came up and she tried to stop the car..."

"..."

"It didn't stop."

Sakura broke down in heaving sobs.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He came over to Sakura and wrapped his strong protective arms around her into a tight hug. He held her like that for a good while and she didn't say anything about him pitying her. She just buried her face into his chest and cried.

"Shh..." Sasuke whispered as he gentlely stroked her pink hair. "It'll be okay."

"How can you possibley know that?" Sakura sobbed. "I can't live with myself anymore!"

-

_flashback_

_"Sakura, just shut up! I don't wanna listen to your stupid voice anymore!!!" Screamed Sakura's mom. _

_"Look at you." Sakura scoffed. "You're just like Dad. You never think of anyone but yourself!!!"_

_"I'm the mom, and I say shut the up!!!!" She screamed again as she sped to 100 miles. _

_" 'Mom?' You always take HIS side when I need you the most; when he BEATS THE OUT OF ME!!!! You NEVER protect me!!! You are NOT my mother."_

_Sakura's mom didn't say anything. If Sakura bothered to look at her, she would've seen that her mother was crying. _

_"I HATE you." Sakura said coldly. _

_Blackout..._

_Sakura painfully awoke to find herself halfway through the windshield, with jaggs of broken glass everywhere, including inside her stomach. She slowly looked around, even though it hurt so much to do so. Her mother wasn't beside her like she was a second ago. She looked at her surroundings to see several other cars in the same shape as their car. _

_"Mom?" She immediately coughed up blood. _

_Sakura looked straight ahead, and to her horror, she found her mother. _

_Several yards from the car. _

_Face down. _

_Not moving. _

_Not breathing. _

_And torn completely apart. _

_"Mom?!" Sakura hurried as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. _

_She slowly and painfully raised up and slid off the car, with the long jagged pieces of glass in her stomach. She quickly staggered towards her mother, losing at least a pint of blood within each step. Until she reached her and fell to the ground beside her. _

_"Mom?! Mommy, please...don't leave me!" Sakura screamed as she reached out her bloody hand to touch her mother's broken and lifeless face. _

_"Mom!!! Please, I'm sorry!!!" She sobbed. "Don't go..."_

_end flashback_

_-_

"I just can't Sasuke. Sometimes I feel like killing myself." Sakura's sobbing had eased, but tears still fell from her big green eyes.

"Don't say that." Sasuke said firmly as he tightened his grip on her. "If you killed yourself, I would too. Because I can't live without you."

"Sasuke..."

"I mean it."

"Would you still mean it if I told you that I killed someone?" Sakura sniffed.

Sasuke looked down at her. "Who?"

"My father."

TBC...

DUN-DUN-DUN!!!! bet you didn't see _that _coming did ya?! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so evil with all the cliffhangers and such! i'm so clever! not witty, but oh so clever! ahem...that my friends was from the other story i'm about to write soon! lemme give ya a little sneak peek/info. ya ever hear of the show "My Wife and Kids"? well, i got bored, so i decided to do a story about the naruto gang when they were little based on a "My wife and kids" episode! I thought it would be kinda cute! It's the MAGIC BABY episode!!! ...and that's all i'm sayin! plz review! aw who am i kidding? i know you will anyway! cuz ya'll are awsome like that!


	5. give me a chance to show you

46 reviews!!! WOO!!! that's never happened to me before!! and ya'll might think that what i'm about to say is totally pointless, but i'm gonna tell ya anyway! my laptop is acting weird, and you know when you like bleep out a cuss word you put two little star things, well whenever i did that when sakura and her mom were fighting, the stars didn't show up! so the fight probably sounded really weird. it was like, "shut the blank up" and "whenever he beats the blank out of me" and it cut out a chunk of what i was sayin about the extra couple for one of my viewers! so...yeah. just thought i'd let ya know! anyhoo...on with chapter five!!!

disclaimer: if you ask me if i own naruto one more time, i will do so many illegal things!!!

**chapter 5: give me a chance to show you...**

_recap: "Would you still mean it if I told you that I killed someone?" Sakura sniffed. Sasuke looked down at her. "Who?" He asked. "My father."_

Sasuke stared at her in utter shock.

"Your father??"

Sakura nodded with shame.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sakura whispered.

"What?"

"You of all people should understand."

Sasuke then realized what she was talking about. Revenge. He couldn't blame her for any of it. The death of a loved one can cause a person to be driven by revenge. And he was one of them.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and looked at him with big emerald eyes.

"You know the last thing I ever told my mother was that I hated her."

Sasuke was quiet.

"Sasuke," She said, barely above a whisper. "Why is it that people are driven by revenge?"

Sasuke looked down at the floor, as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's the hate. And the pain. People think that revenge will help them get over all that."

"Does it ever go away?"

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, still staring at the floor.

"No. Never."

-

_with Naruto and Hinata..._

"Naruto, y-you didn't have t-to do that" Hinata stuttered shyly.

"Yes I did." Naruto replied. "Hey, no one messes with my girlfriend."

"...!!!!"

"...!!!!"

"I-I-I-I mean, uh, a g-girl who-who's a f-friend!!!!" Naruto stuttered in massive embarrassment.

"O-Oh! R-Right!" Hinata replied, just as embarrassed.

"..."

Awkward silence followed.

"W-Well...Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say...Thanks. You're a really good boyfriend."

"...!!!!"

"...!!!!"

Uh...! Uh...I-I-I mean a f-friend wh-who just h-happens to b-be a-a boy! Th-That's all!" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Um...yeah!! Totally! Perfectly understandable!!"

Akward silence fell on them once again.

-

_with Ino and Shikamaru..._

"Oh, Shikamaru," Ino sighed. "I feel terrible! I _never _made Hinata almost cry before. Oh my God! Sakura's gonna kill me!!"

"Tenten too." He added.

"Not helping!"

"Not lying!"

"I know! I just don't need you to remind me!"

"..."

"..."

A light bulb appeared above Ino's head.

"Shikamaru! You're a genius!" She shouted.

"Well duh. Everyone knows that."

"No, no. For mentioning Tenten! I can call her cell and she can come pick us up! You're the best!"

"Well, thank yo--MMPH?!"

Ino interrupted Shikamaru with a kiss on the lips.

Shikamaru wanted so desprately to deepen the kiss, but Ino pulled away to get her phone out.

She dialed the number and waited for an answer, but a few seconds later they heard something totally out of the ordinary. The chorus of Hollaback Girl.

"Uh, is it just me or are we hearing Hollaback Girl?" Shikamaru asked with the blush still plastered on his face.

Ino thought for a moment.

"Hey wait a minute. Hollaback Girl is my ringtone for Tenten's phone!"

Ino and Shikamaru kept calling the number and followed the sound of the ringtone until they saw another car. A black convertible.

"Isn't that Neji's car?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah...so why would Tenten's phone be in--"

Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other and both cracked mischievious smiles. They were both thinking the same thing. They crouched down and silently tip-toed to the back of the car, and eagerly peeked in from the back window when they heard a girl's moans come from inside. What they saw made them blush uncomfortablely.

Sure enough, there was Tenten, with Neji hovering over her and they both had their shirts off. It was truely a disturbing and awkward moment for Ino and Shikamaru. It probably would've gone further if Ino didn't tap on the window and say,

"You better be wearing protection, Hyuuga!"

Neji and Tenten both jumped and looked at the window. When they saw their peeping toms, they glared daggers right through them. If looks could kill, then Ino and Shikamaru would be drowning in a pool of their own blood right now.

The "peeping toms" gulped hard.

"So I take it you're not amused?" Ino smiled weakly.

-

_with Sasuke and Sakura..._

Sakura was staring at the ground to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"How'd you do it?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"What?"

"How did you kill him?"

Sakura was quiet for a minute.

"When I found out he didn't take the car to the shop for the brakes, I immediately decided that it was his fault that mom was dead. When I confronted him about it, he came at me. I ran to the kitchen and got out a cleaver...and pierced his heart."

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura's head shot up and glared at Sasuke.

"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone; I don't need your pity!! I can take care of myself!!" She screamed.

"If you didn't want to tell anyone, then why'd you tell me?"

Sakura looked at him, speechless. She knew that what he said was true.

"I..." She started slowly. "I guess I told you because...I knew that you could understand what I'm going through. You're the only person that can relate. But I didn't expect you to pity me." She spat the last part.

"I don't pity you." Sasuke replied.

"Huh?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I don't pity you. You said it yourself: I can relate. What I did was an act of comforting." He came closer, his onyx eyes looking right into her green ones.

"Sakura...I've had feelings for you for a while now."

Sakura's eyes widened with joy and she smiled a little.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Because I realize now that what you were doing for me is exactly what I'm doing for you. Not pitying, but wanting to replace your hate and pain with my love. So you'd know what it's like...to be loved again."

A tear ran down Sakura's angelic face.

"But how can I love...when I hate myself?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he wiped away her tear. "Give me a chance to show you...how I feel." The way he said it, was not seductively, yet it was. But it was a more..._loving _tone.

Their faces were inches apart. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips. She leaned closer to him and whispered,

"If I let you show me, then you have to let me show _you." _

Sasuke smiled.

"I will."

TBC...

well, you can only imagine what's gonna happen next! ooh-la-la!! but don't worry! like i said before, i don't write lemons! just lime! but my mom would probably KILL me if she knew that i was writing this. she'd probably be all like, "WHY ARE YOU WRITING ALL THESE SEX SCENES?!?!?!?!" and i'd be like, "no mom! it's not what it looks like!" cuz i'm really NOT gonna write a sex scene. but my mom thinks that just about EVERYTHING is inappropriate! so please don't tell my mom!


	6. Help!

ATTENTION: THIS IS CRUCIAL INFORMATION! I NEED TO KNOW THIS FROM MY VIEWERS!!

what do you want to happen to sasuke and sakura?

1.) do you want them to go all the way?

2.) do you want them to get caught?

3.) if they get caught, do you want them to get caught BEFORE or AFTER they go all the way?

4.) if they get caught BEFORE, do you want them to finish later?

and FINALLY...

5.) do you want me to make a sequel??

please and thank you!! i'll update very soon!!


	7. ravish me

aww! you guys are so nice! thanx for not telling my mom! if she were to find out...heaven help us all!!! and thanx 4 answering my questions! otherwise, i wouldn't be able to write this chappie cuz i wouldn't know what you wanted to happen. and if you didn't read my author's note to answer my questions, well it's too little too late. **it's just too little too late! a little too long, and i can't wai-ai-ait for you to know all the--**cough cough hack.sorry. had a retarded moment there.uh, pretend you didn't hear that...anyhoo...like i said before, even though it may seem that way, this chappie isn't gonna have a sex scene! no lemons whatsoever. course i could be lying. winkwinknudgenudge. but that's besides the point. I've got some special thanx for my viewers...at the bottom of the chapter of course! lol! oh, and another thing, everybody in here is 15, and neji and tenten are 16! forgot to mention earlier! sorry.

disclaimer: as soon as i steal kishimoto's will and forge it to say that I own naruto and when he "mysteriously" dies, I WILL OWN NARUTO!!! gawd, i hope the police aren't reading this. --'

**chapter 6: ravish me...**

_recap: "Sakura," Sasuke said as he wiped away her tear. "Give me a chance to show you...how I feel." Their faces were inches apart. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips. She leaned in closer and whispered, "If you show me, then you have to let me show you." Sasuke smiled. "I will."_

"Good guess." Sakura giggled. And as a reward for Sasuke being right, she leaned further and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around Sakura's petite waist, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke asked for enterance to deepen the kiss and Sakura allowed. In fact, she even kissed him back.

As they explored each other's mouths, Sasuke had pushed Sakura against the wall and they both sank to the floor. Sakura lifted her hands until they reached Sasuke's spiky black hair and started playing with it. Sasuke brought his hands down lower and under Sakura's shirt, and started rubbing her back up and down, which made her moan with pleasure. When he stopped rubbing her back, he pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her black-lace bra. Then Sakura did the same with him, which revealed his flawless muscles.

As all this happened, they managed to lay flat on the ground, in front of the wooden door. Sasuke on top, Sakura on bottom. Sasuke slowly ran his hand down Sakura's frame and left leg, admiring her body. Then he took her leg and cast it above his hip, hungrily grinding against her center.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped for breath. She looked up at him with hungry eyes. "Ravish me..." She breathed.

-

_with the others..._

"I can't believe you guys!" Tenten yelled as she drove. "You oughta know better than to take directions from Naruto! And more than that, I can't believe you spyed on us!!"

"Well, if we didn't come, then _something more _would've happened." Ino pointed out.

"That's what I was _hoping _for!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Just a question, Neji," Naruto asked. "Why is Tenten driving _your_ car?"

"Driving calms her down."

"Could've fooled me."

"Well, th-thanks for picking us up, Neji-nii-chan." Hinata said shyly.

"Hn." He replied.

"You've been hanging around Sasuke too long." Shikamaru commented.

An anime vein popped out of Neji's forehead.

"Here! Here! Stop here!" Naruto shouted.

"Why here?" Tenten asked.

"My stomach commands it." Naruto said with anime tears pouring down his fox-like face.

At that moment, everyone's stomach growled, and they all had anime tears running down their faces. Then they all burst out of the car and ran towards Itchiraku.

-

_back with...well, you know..._

"Sakura..." Sasuke said slowly. "Are you sure?"

Their eyes locked. And Sakura smiled.

"Yes." She said as she nodded. "Why do you ask?" She raised up to his ear. "Are you nervous?" She asked seductively.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Cute. Very, very cute." He said half sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know--" Sasuke silenced her with a passionate kiss.

But soon he got tired of her mouth and ended the kiss to suck on her neck: thus leaving a hickey.

As he did, Sakura moaned with pleasure. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs, admiring his flawless body.

With one hand, Sasuke reached behind Sakura and started to unstrap her bra. And with the other hand, he started to undo her pants. Sakura started to do the same thing.

-

_back with the hungry ones..._

Ino's head suddenly jerked back.

"What is it Ino?" Naruto asked with noodles dangling from his mouth. (A/N: they already kissed and made up. but they didn't kiss literaly! it would break hinata's heart!)

"My Sakura-getting-it-on-with-someone-and-that-someone-is-probably-Sasuke senses are tingling." She said in a serious tone.

"..."

"Wait..." Naruto started slowly. "You don't think..."

Everyone stared at each other.

"Nah!"

Silence fell over them.

And everyone shot glances at one another.

"OMIGAWD!!!! I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY WOULD GO _THIS _FAR!!! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT THEY WOULD COME EVEN _CLOSE!!!" _Ino screamed suddenly.

"WE GOTTA GET BACK ASAP!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"BEFORE THEY MAKE THE MISTAKE OF THEIR LIVES!!!!" Hinata added loudly without stuttering for once.

"YOU'RE DARN _RIGHT _IT WOULD BE A MISTAKE!!" Ino exclaimed. "WE'RE GONNA MISS IT ALL AND I DON'T HAVE MY VIDEO CAMERA!!!!"

"..."

Everyone glared at her.

"What?"

"Do _you _know what's going on?" Neji whispered to Tenten.

"Not a clue."

They both sweatdropped.

-

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked her. "Just a second ago you said--"

"I know, I know. It's just that...I'm really nervous. I mean, to tell you the truth, I've _never _been this scared in all my life."

Sasuke looked down at her with a disappointed expression.

"I see." He said. "I understand if you're having second thoughts--"

"No! No! Sasuke...I...I _do _wanna go through with it, it's just that...that..." Sakura's voice trailed off.

"What?" Sasuke asked her.

"No, it's too embarrassing." She replied.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were on your period?"

Sakura shot a look at him.

"WHAT?! No, not _that! _It's...it's..."

"Cmon. Spit it out." Sasuke was starting to get impatient.

"Well...I just heard it...well...does it hurt?"

"Huh??" Sasuke was confused.

"I heard it hurts like heck the first time, so does it hurt?"

Sasuke gave her a blank stare and stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny." Sakura said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, smiling. Then turned a little serious. "I think it won't hurt if we took it easy. You know; not rushing."

Sakura smiled lovingly at him.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She hesitated a little, then turned serious. _Lovingly _serious.

"I love you."

Sasuke looked at her, and smiled.

"I love you too."

Then at that moment, they resumed their process.

-

"HERE!! HERE IT IS!! STOP HERE!!"

"INO, WOULD YOU QUIT FREAKING OUT?! I _KNOW _WHERE YOUR HOUSE IS!!!" Tenten screamed.

"So lemme get this straight: You forced Sasuke and Sakura to play 7 minutes in Heaven?" Neji asked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto answered.

"FOOL! Don't you know what could happen to a boy when he's alone in a closet with a girl for more than ten minutes?! _Bad _things, my friend. _Bad _things."

"Well, it wasn't _my _idea. And yeah, I _would _know, cuz I AM a boy!" Naruto responded.

"I find that hard to believe. You haven't even hit puburty yet."

"WHAT?!" Naruto had a huge anime vein popping out of his head.

"GUYS, QUIT SCREWING AROUND!! WE NEED TO GET INSIDE!!!" Ino yelled.

-

_speaking of screwing around..._

_"Ohhhhhh...Sasuke..." _Sakura moaned passionately with pleasure. "Are you sure you've never done this before? You're like an _expert." _

"The last time I checked, you're my first. And my only." Sasuke replied lovingly.

_"Ohh...!" _Sakura moaned louder. _"Harder, Sasuke!" _

-

Ino and Shikamaru were the very first ones inside. Everyone else started to get out by the time they were upstairs.

Ino with Shikamaru behind ran up to the closet and stopped. Ino held her arm out in front of him, obviously signalizing that she wanted to eavesdrop a little first. Shikamaru had an irritated look but raised one finger, telling her for only a second. She pressed her ear against the door.

_"OHH...! OH, SASUKE!! OH MY GOD!!" _Sakura's loud, passionate moans came from the other side of the door.

Ino's eyes widened as she swung the door open.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The most awkward silence in the history of awkward silences fell upon them.

Sasuke stared up at them with half shocked eyes and half angry eyes.

Sakura stared up at them from upside down with a blush spread across her face.

Ino and Shikamaru stared at them with gaping mouths and eyes as wide and faces as red as it could get.

"Oh no!" Ino exclaimed. "Not another Neji and Tenten!"

Sasuke and Sakura sent the "peeping toms" death glares.

-

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room talking about what happened.

"Well, I'm sorry that I shoved you guys in the closet. I had no idea that _this _would happen." Ino said.

"Actually, we're not mad about that at all." Sakura said gentley. "But we are _furious _that you had the nerve to _spy _on us!!" She screamed.

"Oh, don't worry Sakura," Tenten said with an angry tone. "You're not alone on that one." Both girls glared at Ino.

"What? So blame me, I'm nosy."

"And what's all this about a video camera??" Sasuke asked in a suspisious voice.

"I wanted to make a porno. I DON'T KNOW!! I JUST LIKE BLACKMAILING YOU GUYS!! IT'S FUN!!!"

Everyone glared at her.

"Are you guys gonna give me that look all night?!"

"Depends on what you say." Tenten said.

"Alright, alright. I won't say or ask inappropriate things anymore." Ino said innocently.

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So how was it?" She asked immediately.

Everybody fell over anime style.

"It's just a question people!!" Ino yelled.

Sakura was mad at first, but then she smiled.

"Actually...it was..._wonderful...!" _Sakura said as she closed her eyes to saver the moment.

All mouths dropped to the floor.

"What? And close your mouths. You look like a school of fish."

Sakura wasn't at all ashamed for what took place. She had made love with Sasuke Uchiha and she was proud of it. She was proud because he was someone she loved with all her heart. He was her first, and would be her only. Everybody recognized this.

"What about you, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled his real smile.

"Well, that says it all!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm glad everything turned out all right." Hinata said without stuttering.

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura said, smiling. "And I'm sorry I got mad at you, Ino."

"It's a'ight."

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled furociously. They both looked at Ino.

"Uhh...oops." She said with a weak smile.

"You put us through all of this..." Sakura said slowly. "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BRING US BACK ANYTHING TO EAT LIKE YOU SAID?!?!" Her quiet voice turned loud and demonic.

"AAHHH!!! DON'T HURT ME!!" Ino shouted as she took off with Sakura close behind, even more mad than she's ever been.

"Run Ino!" Shikamaru called. "Oh man, what a drag. Sakura's totally gonna kill her."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said standing beside him. "Seeing her like that is a real turn on."

"Man, you're sick." Naruto and Shikamaru said in unison. Sasuke whacked them both on the head.

"I'm not following any of this. What about you?" Asked a very confused Neji.

"Nope." Tenten replied just as confused.

They both sweatdropped at the scene.

END.

Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! I just love porky pig! Well, that's it for 7 minutes in heaven for ya! And listen, i don't wanna disappoint anybody, but i don't think i'm gonna write a sequal. i don't have enough time on my hands for one. but i WILL continue to write more fan fics! so be on the look out for my next story, THE MAGIC BABY! which by the way is based on a My Wife and Kids episode. i just thought it would be cute! so anyhoo...here is the special thanx for some of my wunnerful viewers!

**TaimaHawk12, ImmortalSasuke, Chibi Saku-chan, xxmisslilangelxx, ObsessiveCompulsive5699, xnarutoxrocksx, Angel Of Cherry Blossoms, SasuSaku4eva18, 9081, Tari Shiro, Namori, FuunnyThingJeeaaLoosy, Aerona-chan, ShadowYumii, A Forgotten Fairy, xteenuh102593, itachi-is-mine, Ri-16-chan, sailor winx, Darkened Immortal, SharinganBlossom, **and **angelmomo211!!!**

i love u guys! but im not gay dun worry bout that! lol!


End file.
